Invasion of Draco III
Strength 2: Crusading Spirit Fleet *Casualties 2: Remaining ground forces]] Xzan Tamasee, Imperial Admiral of the Covenant's Crusading Spirit Fleet, wasted no time assaulting the human planet of Draco III. Guided by the luminary aboard his Supercarrier, the Transcending Light, the fleet arrived in Draco III's system some time before 2552. Prologue Xzan was at the height of his military career. Put in the most prominent position a sangheili can achieve within the Covenant, as well as Kaidon of his state back on Sanghelios. He could feel the energy coursing through him as he prepared himself for the upcoming battle. His doarmir cloak engulfed the pauldrons of his armor. Using the local battlenet, he informed Supreme Commander Saal Voromee, at the helm of his Destroyer, to head to the far side of the planet and disperse all infantry units groundside, then continue to ravage the planet in atmosphere using pulse laser and plasma turrets to eliminate any human vehicle resistance, and should a UNSC stronghold come into view, Commander Voromee was authorized to use the glassing beam. Pre Battle The Special Operations Lance set foot on the ground a soon after arriving into the system. Xzan had faith in Toa Grnasee, the appointed Commander. He gave the Special Operations a separate mission. Thel Necresee's banshee scouting team reported a UNSC Marines complex in the northern hemisphere of the planet. As the scouts were leaving the area, Thel caught sight that the UNSC forces had tracked the Supreme Commander's Destroyer, and were headed in it's direction. Xzan ordered the Special Operations Division to land a few miles off of the complex, and commanded them to intercept the Marines, so the infantry of the Commander's Destroyer could continue heading west to eliminate other UNSC forces. Battle All went according to plan. The Marines from the northern side of the planet were flanked 2 miles before reaching Saal's infantry which were headed west for another UNSC stronghold. Commander Voromee relayed to the Admiral that all humans in sight were decimated. He also reported that one Major deployed to the ground by the name of Nova Srnaree racked up an impressive head count of 26 Marines. The Special Operations Commander reported that after his designated targets were obliterated, Onri Cinadee and several other warriors of the Special Operations hoarded a massive number of human civilians into stockpile garages and fed them to their Unggoy and Kig- Yar. Post Battle Xzan was pleased. He ordered his Supreme and Special Operations Commander to return to their ships and form up with the rest of the fleet and prepare for slipspace jump out of the system. The Admiral ordered Onea Makuree, Tera Zarmakee, and their respective shiphands to stike the planet with low range bombardment from their Battlecruisers. Although victorious, the Admiral was somewhat troubled. His prowess as a tactician was not seen at it's potential on this planet. And the lack of hand to hand combat made him lust for blood. Two days after the invasion of Draco III, the Admiral recieved word that the ground forces he had left to finish off the planet were killed by Spartans. The cruisers the Admiral left behind were all that survived. Planetside forces were eliminated before the CCS-class Battlecruisers ,Soul of Thunder and Heart of Steel, could evacuate them. These troubles occupied Xzan's thoughts for many weeks.